Strange Night
by xOracle
Summary: "Stay away from my sister!" I said threateningly. I held a defensive stance in case he wanted to retaliate. He stood straight up and laughed. Rubbing his jaw, a dumb smile played on his face. Mature Later Chapters. (This story is being discontinued...)


Music blasting in the background. Smell of alcohol in the lingering in the air. This was a killer party, but I wasn't having fun. The smell bothered me. Bodies danced, grinding into each other. It made me sick the way people acted when they were drunk. Falling over, spewing chunks every where. I felt bad for whoever had to clean up this mess.

I moved across the room to where my sister was. She was half undressed. A large blonde man, with an unshaven beard was holding her close. They were talking as he caressed her face. Knowing it must be an intimate conversation, I could feel my rage build up. I cleared my throat trying to stay calm as I broke up their conversation.

"Serah can I speak to you?" I asked giving the man a dirty look. My voice had startled her as she jumped back from the man, who gave me a confused smile. I could tell he was drunk off his ass, like everyone else at this party.

Serah nodded. I was pleased to see she hadn't been drinking as much as the others and was somewhat decent. Leading her away to a quiet room. She sat on the edge of the bed, not meeting my eyes.

"Searh, what do you think your doing with that pig?" I questioned her.

"He's not a pig…"

"Right…."

"His name is Snow; he's the one I was telling you about."

I looked at her in disbelief. That man out of everyone in Bodhum. You have to be kidding me. He looked like bad news. Looking for signs of injury on her body, I was relived to see she was fine. Sitting next to her, I put my arm around her shoulder. Not sure what to say, I just held her close as she started to cry.

"Lightning, I'm sorry."

"Serah don't be, I know he made you do this."

"No he didn't! It was me, my idea…" She looked into my eyes finally. I wiped the tears away. She looked tired. It had been her idea to come to this party. If I could control her, I would have forced her not to come, but I allowed her as long as I came to watch over her. Feeling sorry, I decided to talk to her later about this incident and take the chance to talk to this Snow.

"Searh go home," I said to her "Vanille will drive you."

She nodded in agreement to leave and asked when I'll be leaving. I told her I didn't know that I had some things to take care of. I could tell she was worried. I'm not sure for me or Snow or maybe both of us.

Bringing her to the area Vanille sat, bored. She didn't drink like me. It was too risky for my job. If I got tested and came back that I had been, well I'd be fired in a heartbeat. Vanille agreed to take her back, happy to have a reason to leave. I fixed up Serah's clothes and watched them walk out.

Now turning to look for the Snow guy, I didn't see him. I felt arms wrap tightly around my waist. Starting to panic, I tried to pry the fingers grip from my hips.

"You cut your hair."

Turning my chin up to see the blonde's face inches from mine. He thought I was Serah. Elbowing him hard in the stomach, he let go. Maybe I should use this to my advantage.

"Ah what did you do that for?" He grumbled, rubbing his sore spot. "I just wanted to show you something nice I found."

I was going to snap and say, how when you pressing your body into mine. But I knew Serah would never do that, so I smiled. "That would be nice." I was hoping he wasn't referring to something in his pants. Trying to act cute, which I was failing at miserably. He smiled and I guess he was an idiot for not seeing that clearly I wasn't my sister.

Snow grabbed my hand in his strong grip. Pulling me through the crowd of people, I was lead up stairs. It was very dark and I couldn't see anything. He opened a door and moonlight lit up the hallway with a white glow. Bringing me into a large room, beautifully set up. I was feeling sorry for making Serah leave, this guy didn't seem as bad as I thought.

Letting go of my hand he closed the door and moved close to me. His body pressed against mine, holding me in a tight embrace. I started to get that weird feeling, something wasn't right.

"Serah, I want you." He whispered in my ear.

I was right, he is a pig. Pushing him back hard, he looked surprised. Slowly backing away, he moved closer and closer. I had moved back as far as I could onto a ledge. Panicking more knowing that this was a bad idea and I never should have pretended to be Serah, but if I didn't I wouldn't have prove my point as to how he is no good.

"Serah why are you resisting?"

"I'm not Serah." I growled.

He ignored me and grabbed my wrist. Taking my other free hand, fast as lightning, I hit him right square in the jaw. He backed away holding his face. I felt trapped, even more in the small space. I think he came into realization that I wasn't Serah, finally.

"Stay away from my sister!" I said threateningly. I held a defensive stance in case he wanted to retaliate. He stood straight up and laughed. Rubbing his jaw, a dumb smile played on his face.

"I knew you weren't Serah, Lightning." He started and stretched his body. "I wanted to lead you up here to talk. It is sad you don't trust me that you have to pretend to be my fiancée."

I was starting to get confused. Him and Serah were engaged? Why did he play along with this? Was he not as stupid as I thought? So many questions were running through my mind that I didn't know what to say. He sighed taking me away from my thoughts.

"I would never be like this with Serah, the truth is I'm more interested in you."

I didn't know what to say. I was shocked and even more confused. I didn't know him, this is the first time we ever met him. Was he messing with me? I kept my defensive position.

"How could you say you're interested in me?" I hissed. "I don't know you and your with my sister! It's right to lead her on."

"I didn't lead her on, I was just messing around."

"You don't mess around like that!"

I had no idea what was going on. Letting my rage get the best of me, I pinned him against the door, which slammed closed. He tried to pull my hands from his throat, but I held on squeezing harder.

"Be serious and tell me what is really going on…"

His face was changing colors. I loosened my grip knowing that he wasn't able to talk. Snow held my hands in his slowly bringing them down. His eyes met mine and I could tell he was trying to stay calm, trying not to gasp for breath. Inwardly I laughed at how pathetic he was. A strange feeling stirred inside me. I felt like I couldn't breathe as if I was the one who had just been choked. His eyes were piercing through me making my body feel hot. I never felt that way before.

"I'll be open and honest…" He started but I cut him off, snapping out of my inward conflict.

"You better be or else."

He smiled at the or else part and continued. "I do love Serah. She tells me so much about you and now seeing you is, wow…"

"What do you mean wow?" I glared at him. I felt one of his hands let go of mine and move up to my face. I jumped back, getting some distance. I had forgotten how close we were. My mind was still a mess. I could tell he was just as nervous as I was.

"You're more than I expected. Beautiful, smart, strong, and just you're so badass, like me."

"I'm nothing like you."

"Your temper is attractive and how you can over dominate me and not intimated by my size."

What, was he really saying this? I felt my face get hot. I looked him over. He was an attractive man. I guess I was interested too because he was persistent, but I could never… I turned away to look of the balcony. My hair blowing in the wind. It was chilly. My silk black dress didn't cover hardly anything.

"I'm not interested…" I responded knowing it wasn't true. Feeling warm hands on my waist again, his hot breath in my ear. I wished I was Serah, but I was Lightning and this could never happen. I could never do this to my sister.

"Lightning give me a chance?" He basically begged.

Swallowing nervously, I didn't know what to say. Snow ran his fingers through my hair, then down along the curves of my body. I shivered, but not from the cold it was from his touch. I didn't even give it a second thought as he asked me again to give him a chance. I nodded yes and knew I had made a big mistake.


End file.
